


Twenty One

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to Stanford to help Sam celebrate his 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansdirtybb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/gifts).



> Birthday Fic for my LJ friend deansdirtybb
> 
> I pretty much threw the canon timeline out the window on this one to bend it to my evil needs. Apologies to the purists.

Sam had been waiting for that knock all night, okay, all day. He’d been completely on edge all evening as his 21st birthday ticked away and he still hadn’t heard from Dean. His friends had been badgering him to go to the bar for the last two hours, but Sam insisted on staying in the house; sure his brother wouldn’t miss this night.

He jumped out of his chair the second he heard the distinctive rhythm of Smoke on the Water and ran to the door. Dean smiled up at him with those plump sinful lips, looking as gorgeous as ever, tousled hair, leather jacket, a sexy glint in his beautiful green eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy!”

Sam engulfed Dean in a huge bear hug, pressing his face to Dean’s neck, smelling the comforting, familiar scent of his big brother: leather jacket, gun oil, and aftershave, before slamming his mouth against Dean’s in a deep, hot kiss. Dean groaned quietly as Sam’s tongue parted his lips and plunged into his mouth, tasting strongly of Kentucky sour mash. He pulled back when he heard throats clearing from behind Sam, and some surprised looking guys standing around Sam’s living room.

“Whoa, tiger. Perhaps you should introduce me to your friends before we get to second base.”

Sam blushed, dimples flashing as his cheeks pinkened, giddy from drink and the relief that Dean hadn’t forgotten his 21st birthday after all.

“Yeah, sorry. Um, everyone, this is Dean. Dean, this is Tim and Chris and Sean and you know Brady.” Looks of understanding flashed across the assembled faces. Clearly they’d heard about Sam’s ex before.

Dean smiled charmingly at each man and shook hands. He narrowed his eyes a little at Brady but was pleasant enough, despite despising the prick.

“So, birthday boy,” Dean said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, “what’s the plan? Where’s the party?”

In no time, they were crammed into a tight booth at the campus bar, a pitcher of beer on the table and shots of Patrón in front of each of them. Dean admired the way his baby brother filled out the snug V-neck t-shirt he wore as Sam pressed himself close to Dean in the tight quarters of the booth. Dean watched the faces of his friends to see if any of them seemed uncomfortable with his brother’s sexuality, but although they were a little cautious with Dean - they’d probably heard the stories of the ex who broke Sam’s heart last summer - it didn’t seem like they were homophobic. In fact, they talked about how amazing it was having such a hot gay guy in the house because so many love struck girls came over - usually with baking - thinking Sam just needed to find the right girl; and when he inevitably rejected their advances, they threw themselves into the comforting, waiting arms of one of his straight roommates. 

Dean laughed along with them but noticed there was no mention of any boyfriends coming over. He wasn’t sure if they were being courteous of his feelings, or if Sam just hadn’t been dating all this time. He wasn’t sure which he was hoping for.

One beer and a couple shots later, Dean excused himself to use the facilities. He was heading back down the long hallway to the main part of the bar when a set of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a small enclave. He pulled his elbow back, ready to throw a punch until he slammed up against 6’4” of drunken baby brother.

“Hey there, Sammy,” he greeted, smiling up at Sam’s sloppy expression. “You really shouldn’t surprise a hunter. You’re lucky I didn’t deck you.”

“I don’t want you to deck me,” Sam giggled, then bent down to kiss Dean hungrily, messily, beautifully. Sam pressed his hard cock against Dean’s growing erection to show him how hot he was then leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially into Dean’s ear - in a volume that could be, and was, heard 10’ away by a group of girls - “I want you to fuck me.”

“Okaaay... that’s enough tequila for tonight, Sammy.” Dean pulled a stumbling Sam to his side and headed toward the door. “We’d better get you home,” Dean winked at the girls as they walked past, “to bed.” 

The girls erupted in an overlapping chorus of “Omigod! Did you hear that?” “They’re totally gonna do it” “That’s not fair, he’s too cute to be gay” in the brothers’ wake.

They walked back across the campus, Dean steering Sam gently back toward his house, his arm around Sam’s waist. When Sam spotted the Impala parked out front he ran ahead shouting, “Baby! I’ve missed you, Baby.” He turned to Dean. “Let’s go for a drive!” He jumped in the passenger seat, hitting his head on the way in.

Dean shook his head, knowing only a drunk Sam would express affection for his brother’s beloved car, but willing to go with it, because Baby **was awesome**. He hopped behind the wheel, glad he’d been pretty moderate with the drinks in the bar.

“Vroom vroom,” Sam laughed when Dean started her up.

Dean looked at him sidelong then raised his eyebrows and peeled out of the parking lot to squeals of glee.

They drove in companionable silence for about five minutes, then Sam started chatting to Dean about how his year was going, classes he was taking. Dean listened, commenting as needed, hearing the manic edge in Sam’s voice lessening as the liquor began to wear off. About an hour out of Palo Alto, Sam indicated Dean should take a turn off and directed him along some back roads until they crested a hill overlooking the water. Dean killed the motor and they sat admiring the view.

“I tried to date, you know, after you left,” Sam began, staring out at the ocean “but I just couldn’t do it. I was so angry and hurt, so I went out with a couple guys, thinking I could erase you by sleeping around. But I just couldn’t do it. Their eyes weren’t green enough, their skin not freckled enough. They smelled too safe, too privileged. They weren’t you. Frankly, I’m more attracted to the women around campus, than the guys, but their skin is too soft, their voices too high, their hair too long. They’re not you.” He paused then looked sideways out the window. “I only want **you**.”

“Sammy, I...” 

Dean didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence because Sam was on him, tongue driving his mouth open and body plastering him against the door and seat. Dean returned the kiss, loving the feel of his younger brother’s mouth on his, sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth to drink in as much of Sam’s flavour as he could. They kissed until they were dizzy, forgetting to breathe until they had to pull back panting, then plunging immediately back together as soon as they’d caught their breaths, starving for one another’s mouths. 

Dean kissed along Sam’s jaw line, then nipped at the sensitive skin below his ear, causing Sam to moan, “Dean, yeah.” Dean continued his trail down the side of his younger brother’s neck, alternately kissing, licking and nipping the smooth, tanned skin until Sam was nearly shaking. Eyes lust blown, the younger Winchester brother grabbed the elder’s face to pull him back in and plunder his mouth with his tongue.

Sam tried to climb up into Dean’s lap but when his gangly elbow set off the horn, the older brother suggested they move things to the back seat for a little more room. After relocating to the back, removing his leather jacket, and laying it on the floor next to the bench seat, Dean lay back on the leather upholstery and held his arms open to his younger brother. 

Sam hesitated, standing outside the car, just looking at Dean. His brother had obviously dressed with care, in dark blue button up that contrasted perfectly with his emerald eyes, rather than his usual ratty, plaid flannel, newish jeans that hugged his hips and his long bowed legs, and heavy boots that he slept in as often as not. Sam smiled lovingly at Dean then crawled in on top of his brother and began to undress him, leaving the car door open to the night.

“I want to unwrap my present.”

Sam began with Dean’s boots, chucking each into the front seat before unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and planting kisses on each inch of skin as it became exposed. As he worked his way lower, he twirled his tongue in Dean’s navel, thrilled as his older brother giggled helplessly - fucking giggled! - from the ticklish sensation. He continued his kisses down Dean’s flat abdomen, following the light trail of hair that disappeared into the waist of his jeans, promising hidden delights at its terminus. Sam sucked the skin above Dean’s hip hard enough to leave a mark, branding Dean as his and making his brother gasp.

Sam stroked one hand over Dean’s hip then cupped the bulge between his brother’s legs. Dean growled deep in his throat as Sam massaged the hard cock straining against his jeans. Then, eager for more contact, Sam undid Dean’s belt and slid his jeans down and off. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his jeans and All-Stars before stretching out his full length against Dean’s.

Their breathing was ragged and broken as the brothers ground their pelvises together, hard cocks seeking all the friction they could achieve. Sam stared down at his brother’s mouth, lips parted, breathing hard. When the tip of Dean’s tongue dipped out to wet his bottom lip, Sam pounced capturing the pink tip with his own. They dry-humped like horny teenagers until Sam couldn’t stand to have fabric between them anymore. He pulled back and divested both of them of their underwear, the cool, spring air dancing on their skin. He gazed at Dean’s beautiful cock free of its restraints, curving gently up toward his abdomen, then stooped to take the head into his mouth.

Dean gasped as the hot, wet mouth engulfed him. “Aww, fuck yeah, so good, Sammy, but you’re the birthday boy.” He tilted his head up to look at Sam and licked those perfect cock sucking lips. “You get the birthday BJ.”

Sam pulled off momentarily and regarded his brother with sparkling hazel eyes. “My birthday, my choice,” he said before swallowing Dean’s prick to the root.

Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fisted his hands in his own short hair, desperately trying not to blow his load immediately down his baby brother’s throat. Sam was merciless, alternating between gentle caressing licks up the underside of the shaft and deep throating Dean like a porn star. Between lapping the pre-cum steadily leaking from Dean’s slit and fucking him deep with his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, baby boy. The things you do to me with your mouth.” He could barely get the words out between gasps. “But I’m not gonna last to give you what you asked for in the bar if you keep that up.”

Sam pulled off Dean’s cock with a loud pop, then gently tickled the sensitive area just below the tip with his tongue, causing Dean to groan and curse. He stroked his large hands up and down Dean’s muscular thighs.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said. “For my birthday present, I’m gonna fuck **you**.”

With that he plunged Dean’s prick into the back of his throat and began humming. Sam cupped Dean’s balls in the palm of his hand and used his fingers to press gently against the sensitive space just behind them. Dean’s cries were getting more and more erratic, and Sam felt it when his brother’s balls tightened up against his body just before he came. He backed off a little and held Dean’s cock on his tongue so he could feel his mouth fill up with his big brother’s cum.

“Jesus, fuck,” was all Dean could pant when Sam opened his mouth to show Dean the load on his tongue before he swallowed it greedily. Another small pulse of cum streamed out of Dean’s prick at the sight and Sam bent his head to lap that up as well. “Ngh, Sammy. You trying to kill me?”

Sam smiled wickedly and licked his lips. “Now bend your knees and spread yourself for me, D. I want to taste ALL of you.”

Sam bossing him around sexually using his childhood nickname for Dean sent a surge of arousal deep into Dean’s belly, though his spent cock could only barely twitch in response. He bent his knees tight against his chest, feeling self-conscious and exposed as Sam stared at him, the lust in his eyes softened with such intense love. Love Dean knew he didn’t deserve.

Sam stared deeply into Dean’s eyes as he gently stroked one finger around Dean’s dusky pink pucker. “I’m gonna work you open so good, D. I’m gonna get your hole so wet with my tongue, then open you up with my fingers. Gonna fuck you with my hand until you’re shaking and crying and begging for my cock. Then I’m gonna slide my big cock into that ass. Gonna fuck you so you’re gonna feel it for days. Gonna fuck you ‘til you see stars. ‘Til you forget your own name. ‘Til the only language you know is Sam. Sam. Sam.”

Dean could only stare at his younger brother open mouthed as the stream of filth reached his ears AND his cock, which returned to life so suddenly it hurt. _Holy Shit!_

“Is that what you want, D?”

Dean nodded, wide-eyed, “Y-yeah, Sammy.” He swallowed hard. “That’s what I want.”

Sam leaned forward and quickly traced his tongue across his brother’s plump lips before giving Dean the Sam Winchester version of Dean’s patented panty-soaking smile, complete with dimples.

Dean’s dick twitched again.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips in his giant hands and pulled his older brother down the bench seat to the edge. Sam knelt on the grass outside the car, knowing any other car that happened by would see his naked ass. Sam gripped the backs of Dean’s thighs and held his brother’s legs up against his chest as he began licking wide stripes across Dean’s hole. Dean’s whimpers and cries cheered him on as he worked from wide, general strokes to more specific swirling licks around the delicate entrance. Sam lapped, and licked, and nibbled the sensitive tissue until it was soft and pliant. Then buoyed on by Dean’s cries of _OhFuckOhFuckOhSamOhSam_ he stiffened his tongue and slid it into Dean.

Dean writhed and squirmed on his brother’s tongue, feeling it breach the first ring of muscle then slide into him fully. This new Sam taking charge was driving him so wild, not to mention what he was doing with that hot tongue. _Yes! That! Oh yeah. Right there!_ Words were lost to Dean as a spit-slicked finger joined Sam’s tongue in his ass.

Dean’s guttural moan reverberated through Sam’s body straight to his cock, spurring him to move things along. He fumbled on the floor for Dean’s jacket and pulled out the small bottle of lube he knew would be stashed in the inside pocket. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto two fingers, pressed them against Dean’s entrance, then slowly slid them fully into his brother’s clenching heat.

Dean moaned again, lower and harsher than he thought possible as he felt the invasion of those two long fingers and their burning stretch. He caught his breath and began to struggle as he felt Sam begin to spread and scissor them inside, but he settled when he felt gentle kisses on his inner thighs, heard Sam’s whispered _Shh, baby. It’s okay. I got you._ He felt his muscles relax and he began to enjoy the intrusion, started arching his hips to meet the thrusts from Sam’s hand.

When he felt Dean relax, Sam added a third finger and a little more lube. He was getting impatient to be inside his brother already, but knew he had to make it good for Dean. Wanted to pleasure Dean the way he’d done countless times for Sam. Wanted Dean to remember why they were so great together. Sam curved his fingers slightly as he thrust his hand into his brother’s ass and knew he’d hit that perfect spot when Dean growled his name. A few more bumps against his prostate had Dean cursing and snarling.

“Fuck me, Sammy. Fuck me, NOW!”

Sam continued to fuck his fingers into Dean as he stroked lube onto his cock left-handed. He slid those slick fingers out of Dean’s stretched hole and replaced them with the blunt tip of his prick. He pressed slowly into Dean, knowing even 3 of his fingers couldn’t quite prepare his brother for the stretch of Sam’s cock. He paused part-way in and kissed Dean deeply, needing the connection and knowing the distraction would help him relax the muscles which had begun to fight Sam’s invasion. As Dean relaxed, Sam pressed in slow and steady until he was balls deep in his brother’s ass.

Dean gasped with the impossible fullness. It was too much and he started to pull away until Sam stilled him again with his mouth. He whimpered against Sam’s lips, but Sam just kissed and caressed him until he opened fully, and Sam was able to start thrusting slowly in and out of his tight channel.

Sam couldn’t get over how tight Dean was around his cock. It had been a long time since they’d been together, and they hadn’t done this a lot even then, but it was like Dean’s first time all over again. It wasn’t like Dean to come apart like this, thrashing and mewling helplessly under Sam, and Sam revelled in the knowledge that it was him driving Dean so wild. His massive cock that was splitting Dean open, making him gasp and groan and beg and cry. Seeing Dean so completely undone, Sam knew he wouldn’t last long. It was just too fucking beautiful. He increased the tempo of his thrusts, feeling his balls bouncing against Dean’s ass.

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Sam commanded. “I wanna watch you stroke that beautiful cock while I fuck your tight ass. Oh, yeah. I wanna see you shoot that load all over your belly while I fill you with my hot cum.”

Dean groaned, but obeyed, filling his palm with saliva before wrapping it around his shaft. He stared into his baby brother’s hazel eyes as Sam pounded into him, and it took no time at all before the orgasm tore through him and he was crying out Sam’s name over and over as he sprayed their stomachs with his seed. Sam followed him over the edge and he felt Sam’s cock twitching in his channel as Sam shot hard and hot into him. 

Completely spent, Sam collapsed down covering Dean’s body with his own. He breathed in the comforting scent of his big brother, trying to imbed the scent in his brain so he could call it up anytime he needed Dean close. He licked gently at a small trail of sweat running down the side of Dean’s neck before burying his head in the curve between neck and shoulder.

Dean pulled his leather jacket over Sam’s back to make sure he didn’t get cold as they snuggled together in the night air. They lay in blissed out silence, breathing in unison, until Sam’s mouth said the words his brain was screaming at him not to say.

“Stay with me.” 

He whispered it so quietly he almost hoped Dean wouldn’t hear his plea, knowing it would break the magic spell of peace and pleasure they’d been enjoying.

“Aww, Sammy...” Dean had heard and was moving out from under his younger brother, a pained expression on his face. “You know I can’t. We’ve been here before. Don’t you remember last summer? It just doesn’t work.”

Dean had tried giving it all up for Sam before. He left the life, left Dad and hunting behind, for an entire summer the previous year. He’d gotten a job as a mechanic in a small auto body shop in Palo Alto and he and Sam had shared an apartment off campus while Sam took summer courses, lying about their true relationship. It was so nice to be together again, to share the easy physical comfort and intimacy, to have a warm body to share a bed with, to wake up with in the morning. But Dean just didn’t fit in in the college town. He really tried but his blue collar roots and lack of education were so apparent to every friend of Sam’s he met. After he overheard that douchebag Brady mouthing off for the tenth time about what a loser Dean was, how Sam could do so much better, Dean told his brother he didn’t know if he should stay. When Sam offered to ditch his friends for Dean, he knew there was no way Sam could have even a remote chance of living a normal life with Dean there. It broke his heart to break Sam’s heart, but he had packed up the Impala while Sam was at the library one day, left the kid a pile of cash for rent and necessities, and headed back to the only life that had ever made sense to him.

“I’m sorry, Baby Boy,” were the only words he could bring himself to write to explain himself.

That was close to a year ago. It was also the last time he’d seen his younger brother before his birthday.

Dean was pulling clothes back on hurriedly while Sam just sat naked on the leather seat looking bereft, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Why do you love him more than you love me?” Sam knew he sounded childish and whiny but he couldn’t help himself. He regretted his words instantly.

“Don’t you dare, Sammy. Don’t you dare.” Dean was angry now. The tenderness he showed during their lovemaking sliding back behind his hard exterior. “You know there is no one in this world or any other that I love more than you. If all the things I’ve ever done for you aren’t enough to prove that to you, nothing will.” He pushed Sam’s reaching arms away from him and slipped out of the back seat. “Get dressed, Sam.” Not Sammy, Sam. “I’ll take you back to your place. I’m sure your friends are wondering what happened to you.”

The brothers didn’t speak again as Dean drove them back to campus. Sam stared out the window as he wracked his brain trying to think of something, anything to say to salvage the disastrous ending to what had been the best night he’d had all year.

When they pulled up in front of Sam’s building, Dean put the car in park, but didn’t kill the motor, staring straight ahead.

“I know you have to go back, Dean. I’m sorry I was so selfish, but I just miss you so damn much. I want you here with me, but he _needs_ you. I get that. And you wouldn’t be the amazing man I’m completely in love with if you weren’t going to do the right thing. You’re my hero, Dean Winchester. You always have been and you always will be.”

Dean exhaled audibly at Sam’s final statement, looked like he might say something then closed his mouth again, puckering his lips thoughtfully. He closed his eyes briefly then turned to his brother.

“I love you so much, Sammy. You know I do. I just...can’t.”

“I know, Dean. And I’m sorry.”

Sam leaned in and captured the back of Dean’s head in his large hand, pulling his brother in close and slotting his lips against Dean’s. He tried to pour all the love he could into that kiss, enough to sustain himself and Dean until they might get another moment together again.

Dean’s eyes were filled with tears when they broke away, and he looked helplessly at his lap when Sam got out of the car. “Happy Birthday, Sammy,” he said softly, looking sideways at his little brother.

Sam smiled, flashing his dimples, then thumped the top of the car gently as he backed away. He watched the headlights shrink into the distance as the love of his life drove away from him, walking unseeing until he slammed into a solid object.

He turned suddenly to see the blonde woman he’d nearly mown down trying to regain her balance after he’d knocked her sideways. 

“I’m so sorry. That was totally my fault.” Recognition dawned in his eyes. “It’s Jess, isn’t it?”


End file.
